ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
AMC Broadcast Premieres (V2)
Movies that are set to broadcast on AMC. 2019 * The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) * The Avengers (2012) * The Hunger Games * Transformers (2007) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Kung Fu Panda * Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter * Concussion (2015) (repeats 2022) * The 5th Wave (repeats 2023) * The Hangover: Part 3 * X-Men: The Last Stand 2020 * Pacific Rim (2013) * 47 Ronin * Despicable Me * Jack the Giant Slayer * Thor: The Dark World * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Wreck-It Ralph * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Iron Man 3 * Shrek * Frozen * Monsters vs. Aliens * Madagascar * Now You See Me * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * Equestria Girls: Friendship Games * Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree * My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever * My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip * Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship * Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship * Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown * Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass * Equestria Girls – Holidays Unwrapped * The Hunger Games: Catching Fire * Fast and Furious 6 * Rock Dog * The Wild * The Croods * Turbo * Hotel Transylvania * The Lorax * Rio * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Puss in Boots 2021 * Despicable Me 2 * Dracula Untold * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) * Open Season * Planet 51 * 300: Rise of an Empire * Norm of the North * Shrek 2 * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014) * The Hunger Games: Mockingjay-Part 1 * Ratatouille * WALL-E * Up * The Lego Movie * Divergent * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * How to Train Your Dragon * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Rio 2 * Ice Age: Continental Drift * A Walk Among the Tombstones * Ouija (2014) * Big Hero 6 * Pompeii (2014) * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Spider-Man (2002) * Iron Man 2 2022 * Jurassic World * Fantastic Four (2015) * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Ant-Man * Shrek the Third * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Max (2015) * San Andreas * Mad Max: Fury Road * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Creed (2015) * Krampus * Home * Sicario (2015) * Spectre (2015) * The Hunger Games: Mockingjay-Part 2 * The Divergent Series: Insurgent * Furious 7 * Inside Out * The Good Dinosaur * Hot Pursuit * Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Crimson Peak * Thor * Captain America: The First Avenger * Happy Feet * Happy Feet Two * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole 2023 * Kong: Skull Island (on the 90th anniversary of King Kong) * Power Rangers (2017) (on the 30th anniversary of the TV Series) * Deadpool (2016) * Captain America: Civil War * Doctor Strange * 10 Cloverfield Lane * Whiskey Tango Foxtrot * Shrek Forever After * Passengers (2016) * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice * Now You See Me 2 * Warcraft * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Deepwater Horizon * The Divergent Series: Allegiant * The Legend of Tarzan (2016) * Finding Dory * Finding Nemo * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children * The Choice * London Has Fallen * The Secret Life of Pets * The Perfect Match * A Hologram for the King * Zootopia * Genius * Nerve * Moana * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Criminal * Mechanic: Resurrection * The Angry Birds Movie * Blair Witch * Operation Avalanche * A Monster Calls * American Pastoral * Hacksaw Ridge * Planes * Planes: Fire and Rescue * La La Land * Patriots Day * Arrival * Storks * The Big Short * The Brothers Grimsby * Ouija: Origin of Evil * Risen (2016) * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Star Trek Beyond * Spider-Man 2 (2004) * Trolls 2024 * The Great Wall * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 2 * Thor: Ragnarok * The Boss Baby * Justice League (2017) * Spider-Man: Homecoming * The Mummy (2017) * Ghost in the Shell (2017) * Transformers: The Last Knight * American Assassin * The Fate of the Furious * Star Wars: The Last Jedi * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie * John Wick: Chapter 2 * Despicable Me 3 * The Nut Job * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature * The Shack * Captain Underpants * Trespass Against Us * The Sense of an Ending * Their Finest * The Big Stick * The Glass Castle * The Hitman's Bodyguard * Chicken Run 2 * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * The Limehouse Golem * Stronger * Leatherface * Where's the Money * Incredibles 2 * Jigsaw * Last Flying Flag * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Victoria & Abdul * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales 2025 * Pacific Rim: Uprising * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Black Panther (2018) * Deadpool 2 * Ant-Man and the Wasp * Annihilation * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * Tomb Raider (2018) * Toy Story 4 * Rampage * Skyscraper * Alpha (2018) * Ralph Breaks the Internet * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Smallfoot * Creed 2 * Bumblebee: The Movie (2018) * Sicario: Day of the Soldado * Ready Player One * The Commuter * Avengers: Infinity War-Part 1 * Solo: A Star Wars Story * Journey's End * Winchester * The Spy Who Dumped Me * Kin * A Simple Favor * Hellfest * Robin Hood (2018) * The Predator (2018) * Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald * Paul, Apostle of Christ * The Meg * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * Abominable * Aquaman 2026 * Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) * Captain Marvel * Avengers: Endgame * Hellboy (2019) * Flarsky * Chaos Walking * Jumanji 3 * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * Terminator 6 * John Wick 3: Parabellum * Midway (2019) * Dark Phoenix * Frozen 2 * Onward * Soul * The New Mutants * Spider-Man: Far From Home * Shazam! * Gambit * Trolls World Tour * The Croods 2 * MIB * Captive State * Shaw & Hobbs * Knives Out 2027 * Godzilla vs Kong * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol 3 * Snake Eyes * Spirit Riding Free * Avatar 2 * Fantastic Beasts 3 * Wonder Woman 1984 * Scoob * Birds of Prey * Cyborg * Green Lantern Corps * Fast and Furious 9 * Venom 2 2028 * Jurassic World 3 * Space Jam 2 * Avatar 3 * Indiana Jones 5 * Fast and Furious 10 * Mission: Impossible 7 2029 * Fantastic Beasts 4 * Mission: impossible 8 2030 2031 * Fantastic Beasts 5 * Avatar 4 2032 * Avatar 5 TBA * Rampage 2 * Tomb Raider 2 * San Andreas 2 * Pacific Rim 3 * Sicario 3 * Black Panther 2 * Doctor Strange 2 * Untitled Pacific Rim vs Godzilla film * Iron Man 4 * Power Rangers 2 * Power Rangers 3 * Power Rangers 4 * Power Rangers 5 * Power Rangers 6 * Untitled Kong: Skull Island Prequel * Untitled Godzilla: King of the Monsters Prequel * Now You See Me 3 * Transformers 6 * Transformers 7 * Transformers 8 * Avatar Prequel * Now You See Me spin-off * The Flash * The Batman * G.I. Joe: Ever Vigilant * The Meg 2 * Untitled X-Men MCU film * Untitled Fantastic Four MCU film * Untitled Avengers vs X-Men film Category:Broadcast Premieres